1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of dying cloth and more particularly pertains to a new method for darkening black clothing for darkening faded black clothing and for preventing the fading of black clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of methods of dying cloth is known in the prior art. More specifically, methods of dying cloth heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,689; U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,024; U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,566; U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,534; U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,252; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,228.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new method for darkening black clothing. The inventive device includes providing a quantity of black dye, a quantity of sodium chloride salt, and a quantity of water. The black dye, the salt and the water are mixed together to define a mixture. The mixture in a container for later use in darkening clothing.
In these respects, the method for darkening black clothing according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of darkening faded black clothing and for preventing the fading of black clothing.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of methods of dying cloth now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new method for darkening black clothing construction wherein the same can be utilized for darkening faded black clothing and for preventing the fading of black clothing.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new method for darkening black clothing which has many of the advantages of the methods of dying cloth mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new method for darkening black clothing which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art methods of dying cloth, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a quantity of black dye, a quantity of sodium chloride salt, and a quantity of water. The black dye, the salt and the water are mixed together to define a mixture. The mixture in a container for later use in darkening clothing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new method for darkening black clothing which has many of the advantages of the methods of dying cloth mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new method for darkening black clothing which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art methods of dying cloth, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new method for darkening black clothing which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new method for darkening black clothing which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new method for darkening black clothing which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such method for darkening black clothing economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new method for darkening black clothing which provides in the methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new method for darkening black clothing for darkening faded black clothing and for preventing the fading of black clothing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new method for darkening black clothing which includes a quantity of black dye, a quantity of sodium chloride salt, and a quantity of water. The black dye, the salt and the water are mixed together to define a mixture. The mixture in a container for later use in darkening clothing.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new method for darkening black clothing that is conveniently used as a substitute for bleach when a person is washing black clothes.